The present disclosure relates to safety equipment and, more particularly, to hearing protection.
Noise induced hearing loss (NIHL). This type of hearing loss is usually painless, progressive and always permanent but can also be 100 percent preventable. The proper usage of ear protection can prevent damage from both, impulse and continuous sound. Noise-induced hearing loss (NIHL) is a problem that affects millions of people within the United States and across the entire world each and every year. This type of hearing loss is due to exposure to either a sudden loud noise or exposure to loud noises for a period of time.
OSHA hearing protection directives. Per OSHA the following permissible noise vs. maximum time exposures have been established: 90 dB=8 hours per day, 92 dB=6 hours per day, 95 dB=4 hours per day, 97 dB=3 hours per day, 100 dB=2 hours per day, 102 dB=1½ hours per day, 105 dB=1 hour per day, 110 dB=½ hour per day, 115 dB=¼ hour or less per day. People should not be exposed to noise levels in excess of 115 dB for any length of time without hearing protection.
Noise associated with various items expressed in dB rating (approximate): hand drill 98 dB, power mower 107 dB (at 3′), snowmobile 100 dB, motor cycle 100 dB, sand blasting 115 dB, pneumatic riveter 125 dB (at 4′), jet engine 140 dB (at 100′), aircraft takeoff 180 dB, artillery fire 140 dB, riveter 120 dB, chipper 120 dB, diesel engine room 120 dB, punch press 110 dB, turbo jet 160 dB, compressor 120 dB, hand held circular saw 115 (at 3′), band saw 95 dB, grinder 100 dB, router 100 dB, welding machine 100 dB, impact wrench 105 dB, diesel generator 110 dB, pneumatic drill 130, jack hammer 130, fighter plane 140 dB, howitzer cannon 175 dB, power tools 110 dB, tractor without cab 120 dB, chain saw 110 dB, leaf blower 110 dB, bull dozer 105 dB, hammer drill 113 dB, .30-30 rifle 156 dB, .357 revolver 165 dB, 9 mm pistol 160 dB, .45 ACP pistol 157 dB, .22 pistol 152 dB, magnum rifle with muzzle brake 170 dB, .30-06 rifle 165 dB, .223 rifle 155 dB, .22 rifle 130 dB, .410 shotgun 150 dB, 12 gauge shotgun 165 dB. The aforementioned listing of items, with associated dB ratings, is provided so as to allow understanding in how noise induced hearing loss (NIHL) potentially affects numerous types of people.
A partial listing of those at risk for noise induced hearing loss (NIHL) includes but is not limited to: All of the many households which perform yard maintenance tasks, household projects and the like. Farmers are affected on a daily basis while performing many routine tasks. It affects sportsmen in the field (virtually all hunters do not utilize hearing protection for reason of inconvenience) and shooters at the range. It affects factory workers within industry and construction personnel on a daily basis. Military personnel constitute another group of individuals who are constantly in varied situations which expose participants to high noise levels (personnel, while assumed to currently be provided hearing protection, could also derive benefits regarding a vastly improved, effective and convenient sound attenuation system, to be utilized in “non-helmet” environments).
Within this country alone, per U.S. Census statistics, there are approximately 115 million households. In considering hunters and range shooters, per NRA disclosure, there are approximately 70 to 80 million gun owners with approximately 300 million guns in the United States. Per OSHA statistics, there are approximately 30 million people in the United States who are occupationally exposed to hazardous noise. The aforementioned data provides a listing of three large hearing loss exposure categories, with associated quantitative values, as a means to illustrate the multitude of people exposed to unsafe noise. This information is provided as a general reference, for use in understanding the magnitude of people who are potentially at risk. It should not be considered all inclusive, and does not represent the many other groups of people also at risk but not delineated, both inside and outside of the United States.
To date only “hard” hats have been provided with a system which utilizes an ear muff style of hearing protection. The ear muff hearing protection system is clipped to the “hard” hat by utilization of existing slots located on the sides of said hat. This system is removable in nature and available for use with “hard” hats only. This system poses the same negative aspects associated with the usage of all hard hats. Many individuals who use hard hats do so only because of the nature of their job (from a safety perspective) or simply because they are told to. Hard hats get in the way at times, are cumbersome in nature and in general, when compared to caps, not desirable for general usage (when protection of head is not required).
To date the only cap hearing protection system available incorporates retractable ear plugs with its design. This design utilizes a cap, with sewn onto sides of cap, cloth pouches, which house a retractable ear plug hearing protection system. Pouches are located near adjustable head band at rear of cap. The rearward portion of the pouch end is open to allow for actuation of corded retractable ear plugs. Upon activation the user pulls plug to a desired length and inserts plug into ear canal. Upon discontinuation of use, the user removes plug from ear and pulls on plug to activate the means of retraction. This system poses the same negative aspects associated with all ear plug hearing protection systems such as: difficult (at times) to affect seal, hygiene issues and general discomfort associated with ear plug systems.
Several methods of personal hearing protection currently exist which can be utilized with a cap. All of these systems are not attached to cap. Several of the more popular “stand alone” hearing protections systems include:                “expandable/disposable ear plugs”. This type of system consists of soft, foam like inserts, that when placed in ear, seal the canal opening. Plugs are difficult to keep up with and easily lost. This type of plug needs to be replaced frequently to prevent the potential of ear infection due to soiled plugs. Units are also uncomfortable to use and difficult (at times) to affect seal.        “pre-molded ear plugs”. This type of plug is comprised of rubber, plastic, wax or silicone. Not as compressive as foam. User must ensure correct size is selected to ensure proper fit. Plugs are difficult to keep up with and easily lost. This type of ear plug requires frequent cleaning to prevent the potential of ear infection due to soiled plugs. Units are also uncomfortable to use and difficult (at times) to affect seal.        “canal caps”. Canal caps basically consist of ear plugs attached to a rubber or metal band which extends around the users head. When not in use, units can be placed around users neck, or placed somewhere remote from user until needed for use. Canal caps must be fit properly to size of individuals ear canal to affect a proper seal. Positioning of unit around neck during periods of non-use can cause discomfort to user (all methods of placement in non-usage mode present various degrees of either discomfort or inconvenience to the user). As with pre-molded ear plugs, this system requires cleaning to prevent the potential of ear infection due to soiled plugs. Units are also uncomfortable to use and at times difficult to affect a proper seal.        “custom ear plugs”. Are custom made from impressions of individuals ears. Many styles are available. All methods of placement in non-usage mode present inconvenience to the user. This style of ear plug also requires frequent cleaning to prevent the potential of ear infection due to soiled plugs. Units, while custom fitted to users ear, can also be uncomfortable to use.        “Earmuffs” (hearing protective). Hearing protective earmuffs are a completely different type of hearing protection when compared to “plug-type” units. Earmuffs cover the entire outer ear, creating a hearing protective seal. The muffs are connected by a metal or plastic band that wraps around users head which in turn keeps the muffs in place over the individuals ears. Some earmuff systems utilize electronic noise reduction technology to further reduce sound levels when compared to the basic or non-electronic systems. When this type of system is not being utilized, the user either places unit around neck, places unit on bench, table or something of the like or places unit on a belt mounted clip (another invention currently available on the market). All methods of placement in the non-utilization mode present various degrees of either discomfort or inconvenience.        
Comfort and convenience are important when considering the selection of a means of hearing protection. If a particular type of hearing protection system is difficult to use, requires ongoing maintenance or presents discomfort or inconvenience in usage, the user is potentially less likely to utilize, or keep said system properly maintained. The ease of placing and removing the device, along with comfort, as well as environmental factors such as dirt and general soiling, present factors worth consideration in the selection of a hearing protection system.
The aforementioned “stand alone” hearing protection systems pose various degrees of problems in and by themselves. Other problems manifest themselves with “stand alone” hearing protection systems, when used in conjunction with a cap, if used in their present “stand alone” form.
Accordingly while various forms of hearing protection currently exist, there is an unmet need for the development of an effective, yet comfortable and convenient hearing protection system, that can be utilized while wearing a cap. The disclosed invention provides a solution to this need.